It is known to apply computers to problems of image generation and enhancement. Image enhancement techniques have been applied to scientific applications, producing higher definition images providing improved insight. Computer animation has been used to produce high-definition images, resembling photographs, for movies and other entertainment media. As computers and software have become more powerful, computer generated or enhanced images have become closer to the photographic ideal.
Some software packages also provide special effects which deform images. For example, some packages can modify the color or luminance of an image to produce what appears to be a photographic negative of the image.